narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of the Prize: Samsara Test
Raido X had travelled all the way to Reikaigakure on the account of his friend Kiba Uchiha to get a feel of Raido X abilities before the he takes on Fa' rao.. also he used this time to visit his sister.. who although not related by blood..still looked at her as if she was. These last few days have been good to me ive battled great people the strongest around.. and now on tho face this person.. But I cant but wonder while im doing this what is Fa' rao doing to get stronger Raido X said as he sauntered into the area Kiba instructed him to go to. Many snakes slithered under Raido as a snake like figure appeared from the tree, "Who are you ?" He asked in a rather slippery tone. not a fan of snakes for one Raido X said remembering a time he used snakes in a contract... Im called many things but I stick with Raido X.. sounds alot more professional.. Raido said looking at the snake man.. And you are???? "What business do you have in this country may I know ? by th way you can call be Orochimaru's DNA" Kuchinawa replied in a half-shame tone on his relationship with Orochimaru. Ive had business with orochiamru at one point as well though not directly but threw someone else.. and my business here is to one see this person Kiba told me to visit to test my dexerity of combat on as far as my new abilities go,, and from there visit my sister.. She lives in this village and well it would be rude for me to be here and not speak or visit.. Raido X said beginning to wonder about the snake guy... Is there something you seek from me "Show me those eyes of yours !" Kuchinawa quickly shooted out the words from his serpentine mouth. Raido laughed slightly.. well swhich one is the Sharingan you want to see or the Eternal Mangenkyo.... Raido X said as his eyes morphed.. or did you have a different dance in mind.. as they formed into the Rinnegan.. The dance and and rhythm depends on the eyes used. Raido X said as he fixed his gloves "So you are the one they were mentioning eh ?, you are just as cocky as ever" Kuchinawa said. Me cocky... you must have me mistaken.. IM just asking what dance tempo did you prefer Raido x said as he stood waiting for his answer..... IM sure your here to test me so where is the guy who is Raido X as he began to get susipicious. "Indeed ! well, your sister and brother in law are kinda busy with documents, I was sent here instead" Kuchinawa smiled. Ahhh so your the welcoming Party.. well the why dont we skip the ice-breaker social ssince we both know who we are.. shall we start this dance then Raido X said as he began to dance his signature style of fighting. "Sure why not ?" Kuchinawa grinned. Fine ill kick this off then Raido X said a he used Fire Release Burning Eagle as a Giant Eagles covered in brilliant flames shot from his lips and flew toward the Snake master. Kuchinawa smiled as he slowly merges to the tree and comes down on the ground looking at the fire technique burning the tree. He then makes two more quick handsigns as snakes appear from below Raido and restarin Raido from moving by binding his legs. Raido X used a smaller Yin-Yang Release: Divine Sumerian Ark to create his body as ark destroying the snakes and attempting to smash into the Snake man as the barrier expanded with m different varietys of colors. Though the grip of the snakes loosened, Raido took nearly double the amount of chakra to do the technique because of the chakra absorbing properties of the snakes. Kuchinawa terrified merged with the ground to escape. The Real Test Kuchinawa got up from the ground, "Do you know why your sister sent me to fight you ?, it wasn't because I was free at the moment, because she wanted you to face someone more dangerous". He slammed some hand-signs on the ground to summon two huge snakes the size of Manda. The snakes opened their mouth revealing two men, who were in a hibernating state they opened their eyes. One of them revealed a Rinnegan and the other revealed a Mangekyō Sharingan in one eye and Rinnegan in other. "Behold" Kuchinawa continued,"The recreated bodies of and , They were specially designed for your test and are mindless by the way,". I see she got me a goign away gift.. a good one at that.. Obito Uchiha and Nagato.. by far thee strongest people Ive ever faced.. Raido X said rubbing his arm as the goose bumps of excitement danced on his body. His blood was cleary excited.. Well then id be fooling and lying to myself if I said this was easy. Raido X said.. I cant use ninjutsu from this point on.. so looks like Ill need to fight on the fly and apply my moves as I go Raido X said as his eyes shifted over to the Rinnegan... he used the properties of the Asura Path giving himself an extra 4 Arms..to counter both.. Raido X used Yin-Yang Release: True Moon Ring creating 2 giant red moons rings.. these rings sat for a second and on Raido's command they appeared around Obito and Nagato Both the zombie's used Shinra Tensei to destroy the rings as Nagato used while Obito used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Good thing I already had this prepared then Raido X used the Preta Path to absorb the incoming ninjutsu.... hmm between the two neither are great mid range fighter.. Raido X dashed in moving at eye blurrign speeds and used Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist with his two other arms as the chakra began to expand as he collided with great force on both zombies. Nagato completed a quick set of handsigns to summon a bird and got the skies while Obito used his Preta Path abilities to absorb the chakra from the fist and used an extra set of arms to catch hold of Raido. Raido began a scramble to break free but then used a his extra arms to extend and hit Obito in the face with Flaming Arrow of Amazing Abilitywhich sent him fling backwards.. while he watched Nagato fly in up in the air.. he used Flaming Arrow Missiles shooting off a volley of missiles to hit the bird and bring it back on the ground.. This is intense. Raido X thought as he made it a point to not stand still for to long as he began to dance around in his signature Tajutsu. Nagato used Shinra Tensei on the flaming missiles and sent them back to Raido as Obito used Bansho Tenin to guide Raido X towards the reverse coming flaming arrows. Raido was pulled into the way by Obito and he used his own Shinra Tensei to deflect the missles into the path of Obito who was currently using Bansho Tenin increasing their speed as they would hit Obito at a faster pace.. using his extra arm he created a tendrill to dig in the ground and help him hold his place till the missles hit Obito.... I need to deal with nagato somehow.. he using that bird to stay outside of my near range as well as to be mobile.. Raido X thought. Obito used Kamui to escape the flaming arrows, as he threw a fuma shuriken towards Raido. I forgot he can use both powers as he wields both eyes at the same time... Raido X summoned his Reapers Edge a ethereal blade of Yang Nature appeared.. and he blocked the fuma shuriken..... There are some moves of the sharingan I can use in conjuncture with the Rinnegan.. but i still havent found out which one of mine it is... well till then Raido X used Severing: Phantasm Zero on Obito and with his free hands he used Yang Release: Crescent Moon Slash on the Giant bird and Nagato hoping to slash their chakra in half Both of them easily used their Deva abilities to repel the technique as Kuchinaw appeared from behind Raido and breathed out poisonous gas. Kuchinawa then took a few steps back as his snakes arrived to to eat the zombies, "Well you might have guessed what were they for ? But you know that you still have to fight someone superior than them", Kuchianwa said as he summoned another coffin, which revealed the . Raido X flipped to get a good distance between the 2... well then I guess now im motivated.. my great uncle.. the brother of my great grandfather..... If Izuna could challenge him.... theres no reason I cant Raido X said as he used Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating twin clones.. one using the Rinnegan the other using the sharingan...... Time to earn my keep today..Raido X said fixing his sleeve This is the best day of my life Kuchinawa hit Madara's head, "Wake up !" Kuchinawa said, "Where am I ? wait what is this ? not Edo Tensei nor Rinne tensei, what did you do ?", Madara replied. "Its something called recreating bodies", Kuchinawa answered, "Well ou must be brave enough to bring back me btw" Madara grinned, "Don't get cocky Uchiha, you won't live for more than 2 days" Kuchinawa smiled. "What am I to do now" Madara grinned, "Well you see the guy over there with the Rinnegan, he is Izuma's descendant or so he claims, and as you see is a Rinnegan weilder and wants to test his skills," Kuchinawa grinned. Madara took a few leaps forward. "WHats your name ?". Raido X....formely Uchiha but I changed it to sound cooler Raido X said joking..... your brother was my great Grandfather.... I am apart of the lost family he left behind during the skirmish of your time.... but enough of all that... Lets get this dance started.. its not everyday a man gets to face one of our great Forefather Raido X said in quotes moving his fingers... complimenting but insulting Madara all in the same breath. "Great words from the mouth of a pipsqueak like you !" Madara grinned as he took of his cloak, "looks like you prefer quantity over quality, so be it" Madara grinned as he used Wood Clone Technique to create 2 clones of himself. Now now I bring quality with quantity... and dont call me names its hurts of my feelings Raido X joked as he used Fire Release: Searing Seraph Collison creating a Gigantic Burst of Fire that rotated and got stronger as it streaked toward Madara. Madara and his clones jumped out of the path, "You do remind mind me of Izuna when he used to loose that is" Madara said, "You fire technique is impressive, just something needed from the Uchiha's flame of hatred. but you see technqiues come in two ways, powerful yet ranged and weaker but wider, it is necessary for us to combine it to form something stronger and wider," Madara continued using Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Raido's twin clones entered the fray and in turn used their own Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to counter and match up with madara attack.. I dont need hatred... The thrill of a good time and having fun keeps my power up Raido X commented. "Izuna......" Madara 's thought went up yet has a shinobi he broke off his emotions as he focused on his opponent, "Is Fire everything you can do ?" Madara commented as he used Tsukuyomi on Raido X. God I hate Genjutsu.. but elder you made a mistake.... Fire is only the tip of the Iceberg Raido X said as he realized his clones were in it too.. crap..... wait a minute Raido X said as he remember something very important.... I guess im trapped for now. Madara smiled as he snapped him back to reality, "Looks like those 5 seconds of dreaming caused you to experience 5 years of bad experience". Or maybe not Raido X'x twin clone said a has had the sharingan active still he used Demonic Illusion: Delusions of Grandeur while the genjutsu was still active back on Madara allowing him to use the established connection of the genjutsu and reverse the effects on Madara.. so while Raido would see the illusions. The damage would be inflicted to Madara instead... I think it was you to have the 5 years of bad luck Oh great one Raido X said as he left the genjutsu unharmed. "Too bad, you are pathetic, look at that man over their ! he has the ability to to make me a normal being or a mindless clone, as a mindless clone I don't feel any luck" Madara said as he used at Raido. The Wood Release.. How lame Raido X said as he used Fire Release: Severing Earth Flame firing a massive Dark Red Fireball at the ground Near the wood causing a wave to incinerated the ground instantly as the shockwave spread destroying the tree.. If I ever find the real you the result will be no different I welcome any challenge.... no matter how legendary or powerful they are. more times than not the man doesnt fit the legend.... "You are praying your own death I see........young man" Madar grinned as Raido was now binded by the huge tree that was burning due to the flame earlier. Not really as the Twin used Clone Great Explosion to destroy the what was left of the burning tree.. the released chakra returned to Raido X....... See these arent traditional clone Elder... They gain chakra as they are allowed to stay out hence the term Twin Phastasms.. they are twins double,s not clone.. even your eyes wont be able tell the difference once they gain Chakra Raido X said behind the explosion.... I plan as I go Every move you dont make or you make is calculated and processed and a counter is already created........ This is still Madara tho My guard has to be on watch at all times. "I don't need to diffrentiate between you and your clones Raido '''X', I will destroy them all." Madara said as he created 1 more clone making a total of 5 Madara's and went to Susanoo mode. Susanoo as if you needed to bring more friends to this party.. IM not using that move Raido X said as he thought of his Susanoo like move the Final Sarutahiko this is about training my Rinnegan.. but I wonder if I can use that Via Rinnegan.. Raido X said to himself.. Due to him still using the Asura Path and one of his hands still being in a Cannon he used his extra hand to use his Yang Release: Devouring of the Ravenous Earth which would exploit the Susanno weak spot and sink it in the ground and allow the planet to steal their Chakra as each susanno was dragged in the earth. Madara smiled as he activated his Rinnegan, and used Shinra Tensei to destroy the earth around him, causing many pits to form. All the Clones together used . Raido X responded by using Shinr Tensei as well dispelling the jutsu from the clones..... The numbers games isnt in my favor right now and I only have 1 twin left Raido X said.... his clones using Susanoo are a problem as well.. Raido X said as he used Fire Release: Descending World Flame which created a massive crater where an intense wave of fire rose from the bottom looking to engulf the clones in their flames. "''Your Flames aren't that hot !" Madar grinned as all the flames were absorbed by Madara's Preta Path Powers. " ". ah stop it you' ll hurt my wittle feelings Raido X said as he and Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance to brin the flowers down before they managed to start producing their deadly pollen.. he switched his eyes back to the Eternal Sharingan so he could use Spatial Mass which created a Kamui barrier strong enough to sustain itself and pull everything in. and get stronger as it gained momentum... "Pretty skilled their, but bad enough" Madara said as his clone's absorbed the flames protecting the fire and letting the flowers grow, as the real Madara used a small scale Chibaku Tensei to collide with the Spatial Mass. Shit the Pollen.. looks like its go Time Raido X used Black Sphere which was a Kamui Barrier that expanded and gt wider as the radius incresed as everything that it touched was turned into dust as it expanded and go twider. destorying th ground, the flowers even the susanoo clad clones were under the duress of this massive move... with Raido's body and eyes as the center. he was safe from his own jutsu "Ah !" Madara grinned, "You never listen do you, they never call me invincible for nothing", said as he used his Preta abilities to absorb the black mass (I recon its a mass of chakra). "But I do admit you are as persistant little brat as Izuna, I take a liking to you and I want to teach you the way of the Uchiha in my short span". I guess thats your unique way of showing respect.. but then again im sure the situation could always be worse.. Raido X said as he stopped the jutsu...... Well then Show me this "Uchiha Way" then theres always something new to learn. "Tch arrogance," Madara grinned, "First of all do you believe in the destiny of Uchiha my dear Raido". Depends on the situation.. if you mean the Stories left behind on the Stone Tablet than yea I do.. if you mean that Curse of Hatred... then no.. I dont hold grudges ..Raido X said conversing with the Legendary Forefather of the Uchiha. "I see you were able to decipher those tablets, but why do you not support the Curse, do you like to live in the Curse World". Madara said as he was interruppted by Kuchinawa, "Don't even think of passing your ideal's old man". Madara was than put in a coffin. "Looks like you are as always , I don't see any improvement Raido", Daikoku jumps from the tree he was standing, "Well you were able to stand after fighting Madara, Nagato and Tobi , show your skills against me rough-guy, yo Snake-Pants you may go I will take him now". Turning around to see his new challenger.. This must be free for all on Raido day.... and who are you.. I didnt know we invited so many people to this get together .. Raido X said looking at his new challenger folding his arms. "'Well You see, that snake guy was messing with you I am your opponent to be exact''", Daikoku tried to explain the situation to Raido. Is that right.. so he was an appetizer and your the main course.. Kiba certainly can throw and event well.. if your next then bring it Raido X said motioning his hand forward.. This guys moves are probably different from the Snake's.... Ill need to see his style of movement first. Daikoku moves few step back,"'' he is a Rinnegan User who also has access to Sharingan and its evolution, I'd better not take him head on''" he thought as he yelled, "Kuchiyose no jutsu" as a large hawk was summoned by him. Daikoku then leapt on the bird as it flew high up. He then proceeded to throw a Yang-infused fuma shuriken at Raido. Keeping his distance Raido performed an Au Batido(Cartwheel) to dodge the shuriken.. as it collided behind him... he want to keep his distance.. im not one to play the summoning game... but why not Raido X activated his Rinnegan and used the Animal Path to summon a bird of his own the* Which took off into the sky with Raido on its back.. Distance is not a luxary you will have for long.. he said as he used Fire Release: Blistering Explosion firign off an explosive Huge Fireball shaped 大 which whistled as it sliced through the air at unnatural Speeds tearing a warpath to reach the bird to ground Daikoku. "Well, you see I can use techniques much better than this , but you must taste the bad wine first" Daikoku used Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to absorb the flames, Daikoku then used his Asura Path abilities to attack Raido with the s. Raido X also used Asura Path bringing out his 6 armed form and used the Deva Path to Stop the laser of his cannon attack.... This fight will wind up like the madara one IM changing the dance of this song NOW .. Raido X said as he used Creating twins of himself who each appeared in the 6 armed form as Raido did... One Raido Jumped toward bird leaving behind a blurred motion as he took off using the the Chakra Proplusion aspect of his asura path to cover the gap much fast.. as he landed on the bird he Attacked with a flurry of flips and kicks and sweeps and handstands.. meant to keep Daikoku from using ninjutsu.. but also stop him from altering a couner attack as he would get hit if he took his eyes off the Raido in front of him to see what the other 2 were up to. The Hawk flew high enough to separate the two others while the clone fighting Daikoku dispersed, "Your Clones cannot fight against me ! bring yourself on the fight" he shouted at Raido. He then used Kuzuryū to surround him. The Raido that was surrounded switched to the Sharingan on the fly removing the 6 armed state he was in and used his Amenoukihashi and yelled past send the jutsu back into the past as if it was never used.... The Raido then took this opportunity to Warp back up to Daikoku closing the gap once more and used Phantom Dance to it him so quick he left ghost trail images behind his last spot and then finish him off with a Izuna Drop off the bird and into the ground creating a small but powerful shockwave. Daikoku used his Shinra Tensei when he knew that Raido was around him. He took his opportunity to create Kuzuryū yelling, "Whatever that technique was, you cannot use your MS Techniques more than single-digits a day Rai Raido". The Raido that was blown back landed on his feet.. Who told you that lie.. the Past aspect is the easiest one to use.... but thats not you problem this is The raido that was on the ground used the Kamui to attack the bird and suck it into the dimension while the Raido X on the bird used Flaming Arrow Missiles firing missles off his wrist attacking on two fronts. Your summon is trapped in my dimension..... but Id worry more about yourself.. Raido X said as the missles closed in. "'You are one hell of a opponent'" Daikoku flew away from the flaming arrows. and then attacking the Raido clone with his own Flaming Arrow Missiles. His Asura Path ability would create a extra pair of hands to make some handsigns creating a exact clone of himself to fight the real Raido who was down. Your forgetting my other friend up here Raido X said as he watched his other twin get destroyed. the chakra he collected wen back to raido.. That technique is called Twin Phastasm meaning it creates 2 of me making 3 you dealt with one now its the real me and him... they both said in unison as 1 Raido used Banshō Ten'in to pull both in and the other used Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability to crash into both of them. Both the real and the clone were eaten up by Kuzuryū as the real Daikoku used Shinra Tensei to distance himself from the flaming Arrows. after being eaten by the creature Raido X realized the mechanics of this move although it used the Preta Path.. it to was considered Ninjutsu as it took Daikous owns chakra to create that draon ..The Twin Raido X used The Preta Path to also in turn absorb chakra back and the dragon creature as it was composed of Chakra the Real Raido used Absolute Genesis right after ward as them being inside the contact would be immediate as the wall it is destroyed at its core.. leaving Daikoku exposed... That was pretty smart to combine a ninjutsu with a chakra draining ability like that.. but that moves own strength can be used against it.. but rather than simply just drain chakra I found the soruce and used my jutsu which destroy a ninjutsu by disrupting its center.. nullifying it.. The Twin said as he landed on the ground... And now you exposed and your mine.. Real Raido X said his Rinnegan glowing a bright gray color. Bring it on....Daikoku said as he got ready to face of he real Raido as the clone Raido was weak enough to sustain its chakra and became a victim to Kuzuryū. OH you have no idea.. Raido X said as cracked his knuckles of all six of his hands and took off appearing a blurr of motion running up using Six Armed Murder coming on with a flurry of leg sweeps, flips and kicks.. giving Daikoku the option to either block or get hit with Raido's combniation.. Raido X had a plan but he was not letting on to it. "''I see....Shinra Tensei" Daikoku yelled out as he pushed Raido far away from him. Gotcha Raido X said as mechanical tendrils from one of the arms of Raido X came out to grab Daikoku and drag him with it and wrap around his arms and waist..... You really think Id rush you twice with no plan .. I wanted you to use that as it would give me the time I need to trap you... your hands are tied.. and you cant use shinra tensei back to back...due to the 5 second intervals of that jutsu.... and 5 seconds is all the time I need... Raido X said as he with his pther arm he formed used Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability to ensure he couldnt use his Preta Path abilties.. as the fist took off smashing into Daikoku at full speed. "I have the abilities of 6 paths, remember 6" Daikoku said as he cut the mechanical tendrils with a sharp blade, Daikoku immediately using his other free hands to fire the flaming arrows mid air. Daikoku then see's Raido rushing away from him because of the effect of the earlier Shinra Tensei."Remember you may be a legendary ninja but everyone has their limits' Daikoku yelled out as he covered himself with a Preta Path enhanced Chakra Shroud. Raido X did a series of acrobatic flips to land on his feet with ease before he began smiling again... with one of his hand he held up 2 fingers.... You already commited one mistake earlier in this fight that I took complete notice of and now you have 2 more chances to realize your mistake... before I end this fight Raido X said in his usual manner... I couldnt care less about being legendary.. its only a title given to me by others based on what they have seen me do or what Im known for.. in other words its just a word given meaning by others.. IM just looking for a thrill and a good time.. Raido X said as he stood up tall and took a deep breath.. its moments like these I savor the heat of battle. two fighters tied.. I dont fight for good or for evil I fight just for the thrill of the moment he said exhaling You can hide behind that cloaks and shrouds of chakra absorbing attacks ill just simply adapt.. and expose every move.. one by one Raido X said smiling as he used Yang Release: Devouring of the Ravenous Earth as Daikoku sank in the ground as the planet began to feed away at his chakra.... "fufufu..." Daikoku smirked as he flew high "I don't care if you predict my moves or weakness , a fight with a fellow Rinnegan user can be done only once and unlike other avengers out there I don't care whether I win or loose, its all about me spending my days with maximum content." Finally someone who see the enjoyment of combat as I do.. In all my travels you would be the 1st to actually have that type of answer .. Raido X said as he clapped.. where ever kiba found you I hop there are more shinobi out in the world like this Raido X said as he watch carefull what Daikoku was doing.. Raido may have been enjoying himself but he was no fool. "'Ugh''" Daikoku grinned as he heard Raido's words, he then fell down on the ground facing a mental disturbance. Raido X looked to see this new twist.. Either my words have that much power... or he really wants to find something on the ground Raido said he was hesitant to move forward as he had seen all sorts of trickery in his time.. I hope your down there because you dropped something and you cant find it???? Raido X said as he folded his arms.. your lucky its my style to kick a man while he's down.. but if you can fight any further.. I guess this match is over Raido X said as he waited for the man to get up. The Fight has Begun Daikoku got up as he looked at Raido, "The Fight has begun" he said as he stood up and entered a battle pose. IN your condition this fight could end badly... but if you say so.. but remember you have 2 more mistakes to make after that.. im ending this fight.. Raido X said holding up his two hands.. He to began to sway back and forth. Using the movements of Raido to create a opening, Daikoku summoned two hands and two blades to assist him as he fired a continuous volley of Flaming Arrow Missiles. Raido performed a series of Esquiva( escape flips and dodges to avoid being hit by the stream of missles as the exploded behind him .. however one of Raidos arms turned into a big drill.. and he used Shinra Tensei to blast the remaining missles and Daikoku with a decent amount of force to send him well off his feet Daikoku used his blades to get struck to the ground as this would stop the backwards motion. Without wasting any time Daikoku then jumped high and then stood in the air and waited for Raido's next moves. all were doing here is fooling around.. Raido X said as he smiled... lets have some fun then before I decide to end this dance.. he said to himself as he fired off a barrage of endless missles.. to bombard Daikoku for being in the sky. "So you are making me use taht move eh ? Raido, well I plan to use that technique again," Daikoku said as he evaded the missiles just by flying away from them. Not reall Raido X said as he used Yin-Yang Release: Array Of The Six Moons creating only the Red Moon which soon formed around Daikoku as the missiles Raido fired began to hone in on that Target as well as the Yin-Yang Release: Sonic Annihilus he began to shoot to hone in on the Moon as well,, closing in on Daikokr as he would have to stop to absorb the jutsu but if he did he would smashed by the missles. "Stalemate, bro" Daikoku said as he absorbed all the ninjutsu's directed at him."You should have already learnt by now, but I know that you know it better and are planning something, if what I said is true then good Rai, else Fa'rao or whoever he is is out of question for you." Raido switched back to the Sharingan.. as his arms went away.. you right I was just having fun here.. but since you wanna see just how different things will be when I fight Fa' rao... ill show then Raido X said as his eyes glowed a bright red he used creating a Kamui Barrier with a much stronger pull as it was bigger and stronger than the his usual one as he aimed it at Daikoku chest sucking him in within seconds. "Well, impressive," Daikoku grinned as he used a big Shinra Tensei with maximum chakra to force himself out of Kamui's wrath. The other moves I have planned on Fa' rao would kill anyone else.. so Id rather not use them on anyone else but him.. im saving my more lethal moves just for him. there a special place of him in my Dimension. Raido X said as his eyes glowed Red again. Daikoku grinned as he slowly came down to earth. Your pretty good there...... whatever you name is...Raido X said as he realized he didnt know..a lot of things about you remind me of myself..... tell me what is you goal Raido X asked. "As I said to you earlier, I don't have any goal ! as I just wander around with my trusted companions and now protect this village. The name is Daikoku-san". Daikoku... I have heard that name before.. and around here you dont have to use honorifics... I dont believe in that. nor am I about to call anyone anything but their name.. thats it Raido X said sounds like to me your care for those comrades.. which means you know have a goal.. if Fa' rao wins you, your friends and all this wont exist this timeline will be erased.. and the world will be restart meaning you were never born.. you really want to help join the battle to stop Tsuki no AI. "So.... we are directly at you point eh ? I can help you but I need more screen time though." Daikoku said Right Raido X said laughing and dont worry to battle the peope were going to battle you get everything you need plus all the fun of fighting some of the strongest people around.. not to mention a chance to battle the one man WHO faced the Rikudo Sennin and nearly beat him.. Raido X said sweetening the pot for Daikoku. "Well, I guess I am in, but I don't undertake silly capturing missions, all I ask for is to fight those guys," Daikoku signed in a deal. Easy easy... in this case there is no capturing.... I dont know what you know about chaos and disorder but thats the basis here.. These guys capture those who have a KG and they will take you dead or alive.. they will kill you for being in their way and then ask who you were... you wont have to worry about lame missions.. at least not where im concerned anyway.. if your under a certain division then I cant help you.. IM here under no division but my own.. Raido X said proudly. Not understanding a single sentence Raido made, Daikoku smiled out, "Coool".